Such a mounting structure is known for example from the chapter “8.2.4 Metallgekapselte luftisolierte Schaltfelder nach DIN EN 60298 (VDE 0670, Teil 6)” [Metal-enclosed air-insulated switch panels to DIN EN 60298 (VDE 0670, Part 6)] of “ABB-Taschenbuch Schaltanlagen” [ABB pocketbook on switchgear], 10th edition, Cornelsen Verlag Berlin, page 392. Shown there is a metal-clad switch panel which is subdivided into a number of compartments, such as for example a busbar compartment, a cable terminal compartment and a switch compartment. Arranged in the switch compartment is an electric switch. This electric switch can be made to move between an operating position, a test position and an interrupt position. In the interrupt position, the connecting pieces of the electric switch are electrically separated from corresponding counter-contact pieces and the secondary lines are interrupted by means of a plug-in connection. In the test position, the connecting pieces of the switch are separated from the counter-contact pieces. In this position, the secondary lines of the switch and switch panel are connected to one another via the plug-in connection. In the operating position, the connecting pieces of the switch contact the counter-contact pieces.
By means of the plug-in connection, the secondary lines are connected to one another. The connecting pieces of the electric switch are in this case arranged in such a way that, in the operating position, they protrude through openings provided in a bulkhead into the busbar compartment or the cable terminal compartment. These openings can be closed by means of shutters, in order to ensure a bulkhead effect of the bulkhead even in the case of an electric switch that has been removed or is in the interrupt or test position. The moving of the electric switch on the mounting structure between the operating position, the test position and the interrupt position is performed by complex mechanical devices.